trading eternity for a moment
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: It's not like she's ever believed in happy endings anyway. FabianNarcissa for Hogwarts Online


**trading eternity for a moment**

By Nanaho-Hime

For the Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day

prompt: enlightenment

pairing: Fabian Prewett/Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

i.

He's always trying to make her laugh, and it's a little ridiculous, really, because she is so out of his league. Maybe he's not trying to flirt with her, but he's constantly around, constantly smiling, constantly leaning a little too close for comfort (and this redheaded ignoramus might just be her undoing).

"I bet you have a beautiful smile,"

She wishes he wouldn't say things like that, because even though the Prewetts aren't total disgraces, he doesn't bother to hide which side he's for, and Narcissa's never been one for scandals. Her business dealings occur behind closed doors and Bella and Andy might be the problem children, but she's what all exemplary pureblood women should strive for. She's quick and resourceful, and obedient and defiant when the time is right. All the boys want to marry Narcissa Black, and she's managed to catch the eye of the best of the best. Lucius Malfoy promises to make her a very very wealthy woman.

(too bad all she sees are crooked smiles, and red hair and bad jokes)

ii.

"Cissy!"

She always cringes when he says her name, because it just shouldn't be coming from his lips. He makes her sound as though she's sweet and innocent and _fun_, but she's not. She's Narcissa Malfoy and she is a princess among her people, beautiful and regal and intellectual. (No one holds a candle to her)

She walks faster. He always makes her feel foolish, and he seems to think that she's not a fortress of impenetrable power, a frigid, ice cold bitch.

He catches up to her, and has the audacity to touch her shoulder, as though he's anything more than a face with a name that means _absolutely nothing_.

"Prewett," she inclines her head in that bored manner that sums up her façade.

She hates the way he smiles at her, as though speaking to her makes his day. He glows when he looks at her and it makes her feel uncomfortable, because no one ever looks at her like that (and don't you get it? you mean nothing to me.)

"Cissy, you've got to see this!"

He's taken a hold of her hand (presumptuous insect that he is) and he's dragging her down the stairs. People are staring, and she's flushing and she wants to throttle him only she's too busy trying to make sure her books don't go flying out of her satchel. He pulls her out the large double door and he keeps running and she doesn't (does) know why she doesn't just hex him into the lake.

It's exhilarating, running like this through the greenery, underneath the overcast sky, with a (kind of) forbidden boy who looks at her as though she's the reason there's magic in the world.

He pulls her to a stop and they can see rolling, green hills, and lakes and castles in the background. She doesn't know what she's looking at but, for once, it doesn't really matter. The overcast sky finally cries, it rains and she tries to save her hair, but he pulls her hand down and stares at her in a way that takes her breath away.

"Don't," he whispers softly.

And it's in the haze of the rain, and the softness of his eyes, and her wet hair plastered to her cheeks that she finds enlightenment. She can understand why Andy sneaks around with that Ted Tonks and she can understand why Molly Prewett would turn away wealthy, pureblood suitors, for goofy Arthur Weasley.

(maybe it's this little thing called falling in love)

She knows now that no one will ever look at her the way Fabian Prewett does.

(like she's something worth holding on to)

"Would you care to dance, my fair lady?"

She rolls her eyes ( because it's ingrained, because she will alwayalways be a Black pureblood princess), "Please, is this a cliché? Do you think you're just going to sweep me off my feet? "

He leans forward so that they're at eye level, and her breath catches in her throat, "Maybe."

And he's tilting his head, and moving in closer and her mind is shutting down, "What do you think you're doing?"

(she's whispering now)

"You're so lovely."

She lets him kiss her, maybe she kisses him back, she doesn't really recall.

(She's always known there was a bit of a rebel in her)

iii.

He's killed by Bellatrix, she marries Lucius Malfoy.

(she's never believed in happy endings anyway)

* * *

A/N: eh…not my best work. Don't favorite without reviewing please :) Please, tell me how I can fix it because that would be much appreciated :-)

Much Love,

Nanaho-Hime


End file.
